


The Dream Fighter

by Donatellosgirl36



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humor, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Hard work pays off, but overworking can lead to unforeseen problems. Sometimes it’s better to ask for help.





	The Dream Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Bluu belongs to BluuMaskedBandette10.  
> A/N: This is gift for my good friend. Bluu is her oc.

Bluu yawned and stretched. She glanced back over her shoulder at the dojo, making certain it was clean. Assured there was no sign of her secret middle of the night training sessions, she shut off the lights and headed for bed. The turtles had turned in several hours ago, so she was careful to be silent as she moved across the lair to her bedroom. Once inside, she let out a heavy sigh and climbed straight into bed. Somehow, she'd managed to keep these extra training sessions a secret for several months and the exhaustion was slowly creeping up on her. Bluu let out another yawn, before promptly falling asleep.

The rumble began soft but grew in volume in the quiet bedroom. Mikey woke, sitting up in bed. The rumbled filled the room once more. Groggily he rubbed his insistent stomach and dragged his legs off the bed. He walked straight across the disorderly bedroom floor strewn with pizza boxes, soda cans, action figures, comics, and many other odd items, managing to circumvent the minefield with no thought at all.

"Mm, peanut butter pizza..." He mumbled as he stumbled across the living room to the kitchen. The pepperoni pizza was cold when he pulled it from the fridge and laid it on the table. Turning, still half asleep, he pulled down the large jar of peanut butter. A buzzing noise flew past his head and he swatted absently at it as he pulled a knife from a drawer. He turned with the jar and utensil in hand to glare at the fly that had landed on his pizza.

"Beat it! That's my pizza! Go find your own!" He swatted at the pest again and it quickly flew away. Only slightly more awake now, he settled to the task of improving the pizza with a generous slab of peanut butter on top. The thing was looking more appetizing by the moment. Licking his lips, he turned away only for a moment to put away the jar and drop the knife into the sink. When he turned back, he found his uninvited guest trying to sneak another bite. This time he growled in annoyance as he shooed it away. "Scram, bug brain!"

The fly seemed to take offense and buzzed angrily around the turtle's head. Mikey made a face as he swatted at it again. Trying to ignore it, he went back to what his stomach was still demanding. The first slice was heavenly and he closed his eyes, savoring every bite. "Mm, that's good!" He mumbled to himself.

Opening his eyes, he glared at the fly slowly approaching across the table's surface. "Trying to sneak up on me!" He slammed his hand down on it. He turned it over with absolute certainty that he'd crushed it. But no, there was no evidence of it. Frowning, he went back to the second slice, making short work of it. He kept a sharp eye and ear out in case the insect returned. When he neither heard nor saw anything, he picked up the third and final slice.

His stomach finally quieted as he took the first few bites. Letting out a contented sigh, he closed his eyes again, savoring the wonderful combination on his tongue. He opened his eyes when he felt an odd sensation like he was being watched. And he was. Sitting on the crust of his pizza, looking right at him was the fly again. Mikey could have sworn the thing smirked at him tauntingly. Now thoroughly annoyed and brimming on the edge of anger, Mikey brought his hand around with ninja speed to grasp it. He only caught air though as it took off. This time Mikey was not just going to let it go. He snatched his chucks from the table where he’d left the earlier in the day and began swinging at the irritating pest. He chased it around the table and across the kitchen several times. Then he lost sight of it for an instant and the room grew quiet. “I know you’re still in here, dude!” Spinning around, his eyes latched onto the tiny black speck on the wall just above the thermostat. “Gotcha!” Apparently, the little guy was tired because he wasn’t able to avoid the strike this time. The chucks connected with first the fly, then the wall, and finally the temperature dial.

“Eww, gross!” Mikey shook his chucks, trying to dislodge the bug guts. Finally, satisfied that his new arch-pizza-rival was dead, he finished off his slice and shut off the lights. Letting out a large yawn, he strolled back to bed with a sated stomach.

Several hours later, Leo woke to a strange noise coming from the living room. Climbing from the bed, he made his way out to the landing overlooking the room. “What in the world?” He stared wide-eyed at Bluu, who was pushing around the large couch. It was an odd scene to say the least. There didn’t seem to be any particular destination for the sofa, she just kept shifting it around the room. “Bluu?” She didn’t respond. Frowning, he moved closer, trying to catch her attention. “Bluu, what are you doing?” When she didn’t respond again, he moved around in front of her. He blinked in surprise. Her eyes were closed and her cute little face held a blank expression.

“What’s with all the racket?” Raph stumbled into the room, rubbing his tired face. When he finally focused on them, he frowned. “Are you two redecoratin’ in the middle of the night?”

“Morning, actually.” Don said from behind him. Raph glared at him in annoyance. “Well, it is five. So, technically it is morning.”

Raph snorted. “Whatever.” He looked back at their fur covered friend as she began pushing the couch again. “Yo, Bluu! Knock it off! Some of us are tryin’ to sleep!” When she didn’t respond, he glared at his brother. “What’s the big idea, Leo!”

The blue-banded turtle stepped back as the furniture moved in his direction. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Then what is going on?” Don stepped up beside Raph and stared at the now disorderly living room. Apparently Bluu had been rather busy even before she’d managed to wake them. The coffee table was shoved against the wall near the television. On the opposite wall one of the arm chairs was propped with its back legs in the air. Now, the couch seemed to be her focus.

Leo frowned. “I don’t know.” He watched Bluu with growing concern. There was definitely something wrong. “But I think… I think she’s asleep.”

“Asleep?” His brothers echoed.

Donnie moved around to where he could see her face. Yes, she most certainly was asleep. Raph grunted as he started for her. “Well, if she’s just sleepin’, then just wake ‘er up!”

Don caught his brother’s hand as he reached for the girl. “No, Raph! It is never wise to wake a sleepwalker. It’s a known fact that if you wake a sleepwalker they can be disoriented and strike out. It’s best if we just help her back to bed without waking her.”

Mikey trudged into the living room, yawning. “Hey, what’s going on?” Seeing that a large space had been cleared in the center of the living room, he narrowed his eyes. “Were you guys having a party without me!”

Bluu startled a bit at Mikey’s loud accusation, but she didn’t wake. Leo scowled and put a finger to his lips. “Quiet, Mikey! You’ll wake her up!”

His brow furrowed and he rubbed absently at his arms. It sure was cold in the lair. “Wake her up?”

Raph folded his arms. “Yeah, seems Bluu decided she’d take a midnight redecoratin’ course in ‘er sleep.” The girl suddenly turned and began walking towards the kitchen, mumbling about pie. “Now, where’s she goin’?”

Concern blossomed in Leo’s chest again. “Uh, we’d better get her back to bed.”

Mikey frowned. “Yeah, nab her before she goes and rearranges the kitchen!” He moved to grab her arm. But that had been a bad move. Bluu swung around, grabbing his arm and tossing him over her shoulder. Her stance shifted into a defensive position. He landed on the sofa which had been moved into just the right position.

Raph squinted at her. “You sure she’s sleepin’, Fearless?”

Leo frowned. “Well, yes. Her eyes aren’t even open.”

“Maybe a different approach would be more productive.” Don moved forward, reaching out slowly to grasp her wrist. “It’s time to go to bed, Bluu.” The raccoon-dog’s response was to latch onto his wrist in return and sweep his legs from beneath him. Don grunted as he landed on his shell. He rubbed his head and looked up at his eldest brother. “Maybe, you’d have better luck. She is your girlfriend.”

Leo blushed. “Um, well, okay.” He moved towards her cautiously. It was obvious she was ready for anything, even in her sleep. Approaching her from behind, he gently set his hands on her shoulders. “Easy, Bluu.” He ducked as she swung around, attempting to land a punch. He caught her fist as she made a second swing. “It’s okay. It’s me, Leo.” It didn’t seem to register with her as she kicked out. He went to catch the foot, only for her fist to connect squarely with his beak. “Ow!” He stepped back, startled and a little hurt that she hadn’t recognized him.

“Alright, enough of the gentle crap!” Raph moved to grab her, pinning her arms to her sides. The action only seemed to make her fight more. She squirmed kicking and wiggling, her tail swishing angrily around Raph’s feet.

Leo scowled. “Raph!”

His brother scowled back. “What! I got ‘er, didn’t I? Now, ya just gotta put ‘er back to-.” Bluu’s tail wrapped around his ankle and they both fell backwards as she yanked his foot from under him. She recovered first, using his plastron as a spring board, she raced towards the lair’s exit. Her eyes remained shut the entire time. Raph rubbed his head. “Aw, shell.”

“That’s why you should be confrontational!” Don sputtered from behind him.

Leo looked towards the entrance where Bluu had disappeared, then glared at his brother. “Oh, that’s just great, Raph! Now she’s running around the sewers! She could get hurt!”

“Keep your shell on.” Raph stood and started for the door. “I’ll get ‘er.”

Leo hurried a few paces ahead of him and struck him with a hard look. “No, _we’ll_ get her. Come on, Mikey.”

Mikey sat up on the sofa and raised an eye-ridge. “Seriously, bro. She just totally kicked our shells and she ain’t even awake!”

“Come on, Mikey.” Leo half growled as he turned to the door. It took several minutes to locate Bluu. She was standing at a juncture, to her left was a swirling pool of water and to her right was a ladder leading to the surface. Leo pointed at the tunnel beyond her. “Raph and Mikey, go around that way and try to keep her from running off again.” The two nodded and moved off to find a way around to the other side of the juncture.

Don frowned. “What are we going to do?”

Leo’s eyes widened as Bluu turned towards the water and was about to step off. “Keep her from drowning!” He rushed forward to catch her before she could hurt herself. A split-second before he reached her, she sidestepped. Leo couldn’t stop his own momentum and ended up in the water. He sputtered as he resurfaced.

Don approached Bluu, even more cautiously than before. He crept towards her, trying not to make any sound at all. Bluu turned towards the tunnel, mumbling something about a bath. When he was in inches of her, he sprang forward. At that moment she turned and took a step towards the wall. Don stumbled forward, but was able to catch his balance. But he’d drawn the girl’s attention and when he turned towards her, she elbowed him in the chin. Then she grabbed his arm and flung him across the chamber, knocking Leo back into the cold sewer water. The two came up a moment later, to find Raph and Mikey were now blocking the far tunnel.

Mikey pouted. “Hey, now you’re going swimming without me!”

Raph smirked. “Havin’ a little trouble there, bro?”

Leo snorted as he pulled himself from the water a second time. Across from the Bluu was starting to climb the ladder. Don gasped. “Leo, we can’t let her get up there. That manhole is in the middle of Lexington Avenue!”

Leo was already moving to pull her from the metal rungs. “Bluu?” Her foot connected with his shoulder. With incredible speed he snatched her around the waist and pulled her from the ladder. The tanuki immediately began to struggle. “Bluu, honey, you need to calm down.” He said softly in her ear.

Her entire body sagged. “Leo?”

The leader let out a heavy breath, relieved that she finally recognized him. “Yes.” She melted against him, though she never woke. He was about to say everything was okay now, but she turned in his arms and pressed her lips to his. Normally he wouldn’t have minded but with all three of his brothers onlooking, his face began to grow warm. He pulled back to stare at her with her eyes still shut. She was kissing him in her sleep! He shot a quick glance over his shoulder at his brothers. “Um, Bluu…”

He gasped when she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist. Her weight through him slightly off balance and he took a half step forward to keep from falling. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Leo knew his face was beet red now. Clearing his throat, he turned as if to go home. Raph, Mikey and even Don were snickering, which was cut short when she suddenly pulled away from Leo and pushed him up against the sewer wall. Now, what was she up to?

Pressing against him, she kissed him again, this time a bit more heatedly. This was starting to get out of hand. He was going to have to put a stop to it – though a part of him really didn’t want to. He started to pull away, intent on guiding her back to the lair. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Still sound asleep but with a playful smirk, she used her tail to swipe his legs from beneath him. A moment later she was onto of him, straddling his hips. “Bluu, stop!” She didn’t reply, only dragged her claws lightly down his arms, making him shiver. Enough was enough! He turned them over and pinned her hands to the floor. “Bluu, wake up!”

“Leo! You’re not supposed to-!” Donnie started.

But Leo wasn’t going to listen to him anymore. He couldn’t let her keep attacking them or possibly get herself hurt in the process. “Wake up, Bluu.” He said firmly. She struggled for a moment in his grip. “Wake up!” 

Finally, her eyes cracked open and she let out a little squeal. “Leo! What are you doing!”

He scrutinized her for a moment, making certain she really was awake. When he was satisfied, he released her hands and sat back. “You were sleepwalking.”

She frowned, her brow furrowing. “Sleepwalking?” Then she noticed their position, where Leo still knelt between her legs. Her eyes widened and a dark crimson crept up into her cheeks. Leo would have laughed except for the panic that was growing in her features. Then she frowned as she took in his appearance in the dim tunnel light. “What happened to your face?”

He chuckled as she pushed herself up on her elbows. “You’ve got a solid right cross.” He rubbed the end of his beak, which was still a little tender.

Her expression fell. “I did that?”

“Actually, you did a number on all of us.” Mikey chimed in as the three finally approached the couple still on the floor.

Leo sighed as her expression changed to one of remorse and confusion. “It’s okay.” He stood slowly and offered her a hand up. Still frowning she took it. He squeezed her shoulders. “Don’t worry, no real harm done.” Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he turned them towards home.

“Have you ever sleepwalked before?” Don walked behind them as they moved along the tunnels.

Bluu continued to blush. “N-No.”

Don frowned in thought. There had to be something that had triggered the sudden episode. He couldn’t recall the young woman doing it before either. “Have you been sleeping well? Getting a full eight hours?”

Bluu was quiet, her eyes diligently watching the path before them. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Well, not exactly.”

Leo watched her, concern still bubbling in his chest. “What do you mean ‘not exactly’?” She couldn’t meet his eyes. The lair was in sight now, she thought maybe she could avoid answering that question. But when she went to hurry ahead, Leo caught her wrist. He frowned at her. “Bluu?”

“It can’t be worse than redecoratin’ the livin’ room in the middle of the night.” Raph muttered.

She lifted her head to blink at him in confusion. “Redecorating?”

Leo cleared his throat drawing her attention back to him. “Why haven’t you been sleeping?”

She sighed. Sometimes that laser focus of his was just a little too sharp. “I’ve just been putting in some extra practice for a while. That’s all.”

Leo’s frown deepened. “What for?”

She looked away, rubbing her arms. Why was it cold all of a sudden? “Sometimes it feels like I don’t pull my weight enough as a part of the team.” She looked up at him with slightly damp eyes. “I guess I don’t feel like I’m good enough – that I could be better.”

Leo sighed. “Of course, you’re good enough. You’ve become a valuable part of our team.” Her gaze fell away and he lifted her chin to meet his eyes again. “Self-improvement is a worthy goal, but it should never come at the cost of your health and well-being. And if you want to train more, all you have to do is ask.”

“Yeah, you know Leo is always up for extra training.” Mikey grinned at his eldest brother.

Don rolled his eyes, before smiling at her. “We’ll all help if that’s what you really want.”

“We’re your friends – your family.” Raph glanced at Leo, before returning his gaze to the furry female. “That means we’re here to help ya.”

Leo smiled as he met her eyes again. “They’re right. Promise you’ll ask for help when you need it from now on?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

“Good, now off to bed with you. It sounds like you need to catch up on a lot of sleep.” Don made a shooing motion with his hand as they entered the lair. He looked at his brother. “You’d better make sure gets there.” Leo chuckled when Bluu made a face.

“Yep, no more dream fighting for you, dudette!” Mikey winked at her.

She couldn’t prevent her own chuckle this time. “Okay, okay! I get it!”

Leo grinned as he put a hand on the square of her back and moved her off to the bedrooms. He stopped in the doorway of her room and she turned to look up at him. Frowning, she touched his face. “I’m sorry.”

His smile didn’t fade. “You made up for it.”

She lifted a brow. “I did?”

He chuckled. “You don’t remember anything, do you?” She shook her head. “That’s probably for the best.”

Her eyes widened. _Oh, no! What did I do!_

He chuckled again, before leaning down to give her a soft kiss. “Just trust me, you more than made up for it. Now, get some sleep.” He started to turn away but stopped. “Oh, and next time talk me, if you have a problem. That’s what I’m here for.”

Her smile returned as warmth blossomed in her chest. “I promise.”


End file.
